The Ghost Asylum Series
by TheOnyxHeart
Summary: Ughh... Yeah, first story. Bit shabby on my grammar, review it as you wish!
1. Chapter 1

You know the way in high school there was always that one guy with the bucked teeth, spots all over, spelt like manure and always had a bad lisp; he had no friends and played World of Warcraft? If so, now we be a good time for me to tell you that I was not that one guy. Nope, I was the one Bi-Sexual kid who got shunned upon by his Christian friends . I got it hard being the apparent Anti-Christ but I wasn t one, I didn t have faith in God and I was Bi-Sexual yes, but they made me out to be some form of Satanist but I never lowered myself to the slandered of returning insults to them, I lifted my head and walked on. By the end of first year I had been sectioned at least twice, and I had earned a reputation as an emotionally unstable. My attire quickly changed from bright coloured hoodies, white T-shirts, blue jeans and sneakers into a morbid black trench coat, a black T-shirt that read Metallica across the front of it, dark grey trousers and black boots. I was all too stereotypical, but I was autistic; when I wanted to do something I d do it and I would make sure I did it correctly. I spent the next two years being terrorized for my looks and I don t mean I was ugly, I was far from it and I don t mean to brag but girls really liked me however I was different and so they d never allow themselves to be seen with me, but because of my attire I always got the wrong end of the stick. I had had enough of it though, by early fourth year my life began to crumble in on itself; my father s drinking problems had gotten out of control, my mum had been arrested for being in possession of drugs and my older brother had left for college, meaning I had no one left to talk to.

A few weeks had passed since mum s trial and dad had been gone for 4 days straight without telling me where he was going or how long he would be. I couldn t stand the isolation; I had no one to talk to, no one to care for and no one to love. Well faggots, ha-ha, you going home to bum your bum-chum? The regular mockery ensued from my class mates as I made my way out of the front entrance of the school, but instead of turning left and uphill towards my estate, I went right and began to slowly make my way down to the bottom of the hill, and into the valley below my school.  
There were rumours of an old mental asylum down there, hidden by the fog and the overgrowth from the nearby forest lands. Little did my class mates know that in my bag was a length of rope, I wasn t going down to the Asylum to hang out, I knew what I was doing and I knew there was no going back now. As I got lower down the hill the fog thickened and soon brambles began to catch my ankles and tear at my shins, I preserved on through the pain, after all what was this compared to the true task that lay ahead? A few minutes passed and I reached a red brick wall engulfed by vines, however in the centre of the wall was placed a single red rose, it s thorns sharper than any I had saw before and it s colours more vivid that the northern lights. The positioning of the rose was interesting, how did it manage to grow there? I asked myself over and over again as I slowly searched for the entrance to the facility.

Soon I had found a black iron gate; it towered over me and was wider than the road. On it was a metal plaque that read, Saint Georgia s Hospital for the mentally deranged Under Neath the plaque was a homemade wooden sign that was carved with a knife and it read, Stay out! They don t want you in there; they want you dead, all of them, the voices! the handwriting had gotten more of a mess by the end and it was almost as if the person who wrote it had been in a hurry, but I guessed it was a mere prankster. I slowly pushed the door open, but rather than hearing a large creak I heard an electronic voice emit from a nearby box, Wel-o-e-o-sai-orgi-lum-or-tal-ran-d The box was badly damaged and wires had been pulled out at all angles, but to my surprise there didn t seem to be an electrical flow going to it. I assumed it was battery operated and thus the poor quality sound it made, but I had a lot more to worry about than a damaged speaker. I entered the courtyard and in the centre was a large water fountain, but it was cracked and smashed as if it had corroded over time. As I approached the water fountain I heard the trickle of water running, I looked into the fountain to see that the water was still turned on, Is this place still connected to the electrical mains? I asked myself out loud as I approached the main entrance or as the worn sign has said Hell-trance I had assumed it once said, Hello, entrance But again I cared little of the matter, it was only a sign. As I reached for the still well polished brass door knob I heard a gargle and turned my head to see a thick, dark liquid passing out of the water fountain s hose. I watched on for a few seconds and then began to gag as I noticed an eyeball in the liquid. What the fuck happened in this place that they closed it? I asked myself as I grabbed the door knob and twisted.

The door opened with a long and croaky creaking sound, How clich I said out loud as I walked into the main foyer. I walked up to the reception desk, almost as if I was expecting to see a demonic receptionist waiting for me. I released a small chuckle at the idea and wiped some dust off of the counter, only to end up coughing and releasing more dust into the area around me. I looked down at the counter and on it saw that the wood was still in good shape, except for a few marks on it from items such as keys, rings and watches; it seemed as if this place wasn t very old, not old enough to be overgrown and deserted anyway.

Hello? I called out slowly, I don t know why. But it seemed like the right thing to do, perhaps this place was inhabited and I was trespassing on private property. I turned to the door to leave, but as I turned the light over the door flickered on for no more than a second but that was still long enough for me to see it standing watching me, a tall black figure with deep, glaring green eyes. I took it as a figure of my imagination and moved towards the door anyway, determined to make my leave. As I got closer to the place where I had seen the figure I began to hear heavy breathing. It was pitch black so who ever, or whatever was standing there. Couldn t possibly see me, could they? I slowly began to step backwards and then a voice rang out, it echoed through the room and I couldn t decide where it had come from, it said, Are you lost, Michael Stalling, I can help you, if you want me to. Michael?

I stopped moving, my heart skipped a beat and I stopped breathing for a short amount of time. How do you know my name and who the fuck are you? I called out into the darkness, in return I was given a long blood curdling laugh and it was loud enough to cause a glass pane behind the reception counter to crack from the centre outward.

Who am I you ask? I am the owner of this grand asylum, of course. The true question is who are you? And why have you come here bearing nothing more than your damnable soul, a length of rope and your blood bag of a body. Before I had the chance to answer the question a gust of wind blew down the hallway and a line of wall lamps lit up the corridor to my right and the voice called out again, Follow Michael. I know why you have come to this place, you wish to relieve yourself of the curse of life, you wish to swap over to the afterlife and forget about your mortal turmoil, am I not correct? The voice was right, and I couldn t speak in reply so I merely nodded my head, I don t know why as I hadn t expected this thing to be able to see me. But it let out a soft sight and said, Then so be it, follow little one .

I slowly walked down the hallway following the lights and headed towards a door at the end of the corridor that said, Patient Disciplinary Ward . As I walked I heard constant shattering behind me and I turned my head to see what it was. I noticed that as the shadowy figure followed me the shadows followed in his wake and they shattered the bulbs that were on the walls surrounding him. It was a frightful sight, but this thing seemed very calm, and perhaps friendly. What is your name? I asked, I had assumed it was Saint Georgia, but the voice sounded like that of a man. I am the Senior Psychiatrist of this facility, Dr. Chris Wesker. This facility was built by me for my patients to relax and to overcome their problems, but like most mental institutes it was christened with the name of a saint. A sudden flair of cold filled the corridor and I assumed that this was due to the Doctor being angry, or perhaps saddened, as his facility was stolen from him.

Eventually I reached the door and felt a liquid at my feet; I looked down to see that the tiled floor beneath me was pooled with blood and water from a tap I could hear running in the room in front of me. What on earth happened in this room? I asked as I slowly opened the door wide, trying not to puke at the sight that lay out before me. This room was not in my original design for the building; I built this place as a resort and not as a prison. But when they christened the building they remade it, the original building was torn down and this red bricked fortress was built upon its grounds. The new design focused more on discipline, religion and confinement. My staff weren t replaced, but they didn t like the new building in fact most of them quit on me, the ones that didn t soon lost their minds from having to torture their patients and the ones that went completely insane were assigned to this asylum. The ones that didn t lose their head straight away soon did, after about 3 months the last remaining crew I had lost their minds and were admitted to the asylum .

The voice fell silent for a moment and I took the time to gather up what information I could from the room in front of me. In the corners of the room bodies dressed in medical gear hung from the roof, some from belts others from rope and wiring. Two tables were on the edges of the room and on them each lay a decaying body wearing the over gown of a patient. And in the centre of the room sat upon an electric chair, sat a young man with Black hair, rough stubble, and what looked like green eyes. I too, soon lost my mind after seeing my colleagues tortured by the new doctors they had recruited to replace my own staff.

These new doctors were soldiers; they had seen death and had gotten tired of the concept. Killing off and harming anyone they didn t like. 8 months after the asylums christening and the population of this place had halved more than twice. The man sitting in the chair slowly fell over onto his side and I saw his name tag, it read Dr. Chris Wesker I let out a small gasp and the Doctor clearly heard my reaction, Before you ask, Michael, I did not kill myself in this chair. I was murdered by the new staff; they had killed me as I shunned them for their ruthless techniques and for turning my institute into a slaughter house. At this point I was terrified, if these maddened soldiers were still about they may capture and kill me for talking to the ghost whom they created. I guess the doctor had read my mind again. Don t worry, they re all dead and passed. Only I remain here to walk the mortal realm as I have one last dying wish before I can pass. I turned around behind me to face the doctor, he was still a black shadow and his eyes still shone green, but he had taken on the shape of a man and was only a few centimetres taller than me. I want my institute brought back to its former honour, state, purpose and glory. The doctor looked me in the eye and I noticed a small smile grow across his face. And you can help me, Micael .


	2. Chapter 2

I stood for a few seconds, terrified for my own life. The doctor s smile put an eerie, if not frightening, look upon his face; I saw a row of straight, white and unbelievable sharp looking tooth. I can only assume that he had read my thoughts as he quickly stopped smiling and grimaced, attempting to hide his teeth. I can help the likes of you? I said out, Wait! No, I didn t mean to insult you like that I said as I realised what I had come out with. I meant to ask how someone like me could possibly help you, you re a doctor after all and I m I stopped and thought about what I could say to follow up, I m just me I began to cry as I looked down at the floor ashamed of my being.

I felt something touch my shoulder, it felt like ice yet it melted through my flesh and I could feel it tapping into my soul. You are you, and you are unique. Which is why you can help me, this was once a one of a kind facility and it needs a one of a kind makeover. So Michael, will you help me to repair my facility? I looked up to see a human standing in front of me and I looked to the right to see that the doctor s body was no longer on the floor and I knew why too.

How did you do that? I asked as I looked back in front of me to see the doctor standing there smiling, but with a more humane smile. Simple, I am attached to this place. I cannot leave it, but I can control it from the heart. I am the building, even if the building was tore down the foundations of it would still seal me here. I am not dead, not yet, I am a spirit walker Michael. I took a step back and slowly began to smile, I have a purpose I thought to myself, I finally have something to live for I said inwardly. This is what I had been waiting on: a chance to prove myself as worthy.

I should warn you, Michael, as I cannot leave this place it might be a bit difficult for you to get people to believe in me. You ll need to find a friend that you can trust and bring them here, so that they can see for themselves and then you must begin to expand, the more people who can help the better. But please don t attract too much attention, we are not alone Michael, we re never alone here. The doctor s face turned a pale white as he looked up over my head, You must go now, I think they may have sensed us, run Michael, run from this place and don t come back alone! The doctor seemed worried, almost scared. And if something could scare a man such as him, a spirit walker, it must be something darker than the deepest of caves and eerier than a morgue in a horror movie. I heard a shriek from behind me and turned my head long enough to see a swirling mass of black and red engulfing the room in which I had left the doctor. I turned again and ran straight for the exit and smashed through the glass door, I made my way through the fountain, trudging through the black liquid and soon ran through the open gate which slammed shut behind me as the speaker let out a low rumble, Please come back to hell again It let out a grotesque laugh and slowly faded into nothingness as I reached the edge of the fog ridden wood lands.

I stopped running and fell to my hands and knees as I slowly began to regain my breath, Holy fuck I paused, That was horrific I let out a small chuckle and raised myself back up and faced the sky that lay out before me, it was night already and the stars were glittering like lamps thousands of feet up in the air. I remembered what the doctor had said about me; I had a cause now. Woohooo! I shouted up to the sky as I released all of my built of suspense and energy. A flock of birds flew out of a tree nearby, shocked by my call; they gave me a fright and I fell to the ground before letting out a small chuckle. Well, it s time to get to work. I said to myself as I began to make my way home.


	3. Chapter 3

As I was on my way home the fog began to roll out, and the clouds cleared out of the sky; the streets seemed to lose their prior 70 s horror effect, in fact they were beautiful in my eyes. The street lamps shone lightly upon the streets beneath them, shattered glass of all sizes, shapes and colours reflected the light in a spectrum of colours that scattered across the walls and buildings. I stopped in my tracks and took the time to admire the view.

As I was admiring the street I saw a quick flash of darkness in a nearby alley way, at first I assumed it was my imagination but then I heard faint scuffling and slowly walked towards the alleyway, as I got close to the edge I peered around the corner to see a girl, dressed in black, sitting up on a fence at the end of the alley, peering down at me; her gaze felt like it was going to burn my soul where I stood.

After a few seconds I began to slowly back track away from the alley, towards the opposite side of the road, Where do you think you re going you perverted fuck? I heard her call, she then jumped off the fence and I heard a soft thud as she landed on the ground; a small cloud of dust rose where she had landed and softly settled back down around her. I am talking to you, stupid prick, you going to reply before I slit your throat or not? The girl pulled out a small penknife and flicked the blade out, I didn t know how to react so I stopped where I stood and tried to muster up some words.

I m I m not a p-p-pervert I stuttered as the girl slowly drew closer to me. She grunted and lifted the knife to my throat, Listen here you prick, I came down here for some peace and quiet, and no one ever comes down here. So come on, spill the beans, you came down here to look in at me didn t you? That s why you were sneaking around the corner, isn t it? I felt the blade of the knife push up against my throat, Listen, lady, I don t even know you or what you re talking about. I just came up from the Asylum I, ughhh, I mean the forest and saw someone in there and thought I d check it out to be safe.

The girl held the knife up to me for a few seconds without reacting, her glare remaining cold as before, but a smile growing on her face, Asylum? Jesus man, there isn t an asylum down there, it s a federal prison for criminal crazies, oh and of course perverted fuckers like yourself! She pushed the knife harder across my throat and I felt every muscle in my body contract as I tried not to make a move that could get me killed. And I am guessing you broke out, didn t you? That s why you re all dressed up in black and sneaking about at night following girls into alleys.

I felt anger growing in my stomach, I had never hit a girl before and I certainly didn t plan on it, but this was getting out of hand, I grabbed the knife with my left hand and threw it away as I pushed her back unto the ground with my right hand. Listen, I don t know what you re talking about. It s a normal mental hospital, and I didn t escape from it, the place was shut down a few years ago. I am not here to perv on you or anyone else for that matter; I am just on my way home after a pretty fucked up day, alright?

I felt something hit my stomach with a sharp, heavy force and I was thrown unto my back; as I looked at the girl I saw her right foot jammed into my stomach, she had been wearing no shoes and no socks, which was surprising as she hit me hard and the streets were covered in grass. As I hit the ground the girl leaped unto me holding the knife to my throat again, Fucked up day? How the hell did you have a fucked up day? I don t have a family, I have a younger brother but he is a dick, dad s gone most of the time and mum has an unrelenting rage aimed at me and me alone. Yet you think your day is fucked up? You selfish little prick; I have the right in mind to slaughter you right here and right now.

Wait, please I said, Let me at least explain it to you The girl grimaced at me and spat in disgust, she leaped off me and hid the blade in her jacket, Alright then start talking but if you try anything funny, perverted or violent I will run you through with this knife. Got it? I nodded in approval to the girl, not wanting to spark her again, causing my own death in the process.

I explained the story to the girl, from the start of course, and throughout a majority of it she would snigger at me, call me insane and at some points even said I should be inside the asylum for myself. But when I mentioned the girl let out a gasp and asked me to repeat his name. Doctor Chris Wesker I said, as I said it the girl dropped the knife to the ground and fell to her knees, she clamped her face in her palms and began to cry.

After a couple of minutes the girl stopped crying and began to sob slowly, painfully and pitifully. She stood up and faced me as she put her hand out for me to shake. My name is Michael I said, you can call me Luna, Luna Wekser. The girl replied. 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 3 days since I had met Luna and she had told me of her relation to ; she had explained that he was her uncle. since then I had only saw her on two occasions, one of those being the previous day in which I saw her hanging about an alley when I was on my way home from school and the second occasion being now.

Hey Luna I said as she approached me, it was light out so I saw her approaching with ease as her black leather jacket reflected light in an array of angles. Hey She retorted as she jumped up onto a fence, I was thinking about what you said the other day, about my uncle Chris She looked down at me and a frown spread across her face, it wasn t the type of frown I had expected to see from a girl who had held a knife to my throat and yet here I was looking right into it.

After a short silence she spoke, I want to see it for myself She said, Take me to the asylum and prove to me you re not just seeking attention, please. I stared at her for a few minutes, I had no idea how to reply but eventually I succeeded in forming a sentence, Sure, I ll meet you at the old bus stop at 6, alright? I turned and began to walk away without waiting on a reply.

I felt a sharp tug on my jacket and was forced back to face Luna, I looked her directly in her eyes and saw tears forming on their edges, No, take me now I beg of you! I could see the pain and distress in her eyes, Can I at least get rid of my bag? I asked; she replied with a simple nod and we made our way towards my house.

A few minutes later I had arrived at my house and had stored by bag in my bedroom. I reached over to open my windows as I felt myself getting hot however when I reached for the window I noticed that it was already open. Hmm I turned around to see Luna standing behind me with a smile on her face, Boo! She called; I fell to the ground and let out a short gasp, God dammit! You have no idea how much you scared me, I think I just had a miniature heart attack She laughed at me and lifted me up to my feet before saying to me, Wise up and stop your complaining, we have ghosts to visit. I grabbed my flashlight and turned around to see that Luna had already climbed out of the window and was waiting down on my lawn, she was sitting down whilst sticking her tongue out at me. I ran down the stairs and out the front door, Time for another adventure I told myself.


End file.
